Under The Pier
by Underworld's-Reject
Summary: "But you don't always need to be in control, Atwood," Volchok concluded, an all too familiar smirk on his face. Small spoilers for the later parts of S3. Slash. I don't own anything.


Summary: "But you don't always need to be in control, Atwood," Volchok concluded, an all too familiar smirk on his face. Small spoilers for the later parts of S3. Slash. Ryan and Volchok's conversation under the pier takes a startling and unexplainable turn.

**AN: S3. The conversation between Ryan and Volchok under the pier about Marissa where Ryan is all like 'whatever, she can be with who she wants, it not for me judge, treat her right, she deserves it, blah, blah.' However, with a twist. It just kinda came to me. But I think I've half lost it…so I'll just have to see what happens. Slash. Volchok/Ryan. Swearing, violence, and kissing. Intentional abrupt start, by the way. I'm going with the assumption that Ryan is a little younger than Volchok.**

/

"I'm not fooled. You care do, lil bitch. I can see it in your eyes, you want her back," Volchok called, just as Ryan started to turn away- 'cause he so wasn't done yet.  
>"You don't know what I want, all right?" Ryan retorted harshly, whirling back round to face him.<p>

"Really?" the surfer scoffed, looking rather amused. "Yeah, I do. I also know that what you have with Sadie, it ain't gonna last."  
>"You don't know shit, okay? If I wanted your opinion, I'd asked for it."<br>"You see, Sadie's nice enough," Volchok said, carrying on as though he hadn't spoken. "But she's boring. I know, I've been there after all. She's so…normal. And you don't like that, do you? Marissa on the other hand; far from normal."  
>"Volchok, d'you wanna shut up or d'you want me to make you?" Ryan warned, his expression hardening quite considerable, as he internally tried to deny the fact that the words were hitting home.<p>

"Would you get in a fight for Sadie? Maybe. But would you die for her? I don't think you would. You would with Marissa, but not with her-"  
>"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Ryan snarled, slamming Volchok against nearby pillar- that was part of the pier's infrastructure- with no warning whatsoever.<br>"Hitting home am I, lil bitch?" Volchok asked, smirking. He made no move to push the younger boy off him, or to free himself from the pillar; he didn't even seem to care and that just pissed Ryan off even more; he tightened his grip on the surfer's biceps, his eyes burning into him.

"You're wrong, okay? You're wrong! I'm over Marissa- I'm with Sadie now and I will protect her in the same way that I protected Marissa!"  
>"Except," Volchok begun chuckling. "Everybody knows that you won't need to. And that bothers you, 'cause you got a bit of hero complex. And without someone to look out for or protect…You're nothing."<p>

"You know what? Whatever. You don't _know_ me. You're opinion means fuck all to me- 'cause you couldn't be any more wrong. I said what I needed to say. End of," as soon as Ryan's grip started to loosen, Volchok made his move. He reversed the position and slammed the younger male against the pillar, pinning him there in a bruising grip.

"Get off of me, you dick!" 

"You're bored. You like a little danger, a little risk. A person to save. You've got nothing now. You didn't come down here for a fight, that's true, but you came down here for something. You just don't know what," Volchok stated, watching him thoughtfully. "I've got your girl; your messed up girl," he paused and leaned in to whisper in the struggling boy's ear. "But that's the thing, you're messed up to. But now you've lost the control you gained by protecting Marissa."

Ryan swallowed, and kept trying to get free. He didn't, however, say anything- because he didn't know what to say. It was alarming, how well that Volchok had managed to read him. And he hated it. He felt vulnerable. He needed to get this dick off him, and he needed to get out of here.

"But you don't always need to be in control, Atwood," Volchok concluded, an all too familiar smirk on his face. "You need to let go," he continued, somewhat mockingly before capturing the younger boy's lips in a bruising kiss. Ryan froze in shock- his brain, and body, momentarily unable to comprehend what was happening. His hands stopped pushing, but rested on the older boy's shoulders; neither pushing him away nor pulling him closer- just resting there. God, what the hell was this? And more importantly, why wasn't he pushing the other boy away? He felt Volchok smirk into the currently one sided kiss, as though he were sensing his confusion.

He soon realised why he hadn't pushed the other boy away, once he'd recovered somewhat. Because he _liked_ it. It wasn't tender like he was used to when Marissa initiated a kiss, but rough and someone brutal and it promised so much more. His mind shut off somewhat, and his body took over, and soon he felt his lips moving back against Volchok's, his hands pulling him closer. His mouth was soon prised open, a tongue flitted in, tasting, and testing, and soon it met his own. A battle ensued- it was unlikely Ryan would win but he didn't care. He wasn't one to go down without a fight. The kiss became rough, a clashing of teeth, a biting of lips, hands tugging brutally at hair, a nipping and bruising of flesh He gasped slightly as Volchok's front teeth sank into the soft flesh of his lower lip and bit down, drawing blood.

The older boy smirked and broke the kiss; taking in the appearance of Ryan. The younger boy was staring at him in surprise, slightly flushed, his lips rather reddened from the kiss, his hair all over the place; his eyes a little wide. "See what I mean?" he goaded.  
>"What…the hell was that?" Ryan demanded somewhat hoarsely, once he'd recovered from the initial shock.<br>"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it," Volchok mocked, sniffing dramatically. 

Ryan swallowed, trying to return some moisture to his throat. Bloody hell. He honestly didn't understand what had just happened- not in the sense that he didn't know what had happened, but in the sense that he didn't know why, or how. Or…why'd he'd responded the way he had. Shit, what had he done? He'd just kissed Volchok. He'd just kissed a dude. He wasn't homophobic…but, he wasn't gay, was he? Well, this put a lot of things into question.

Without warning Volchok realised him and took a step or two back. "Well, lil bitch. That was fun. You know where to find me if you ever wanna do that again," he chuckled. "Or more," he added, before giving the younger boy a slight nod and walking away. Ryan sat down against the pillar, and stared after his retreating back. He was beyond confused. 'Confused' was a massive understatement. He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up further. That had to be the most unexpected and strangest thing that had happened to him in quite some time.

Yet…there was no denying it. He'd enjoyed it. A lot. It was so different to kissing Marissa, and even more different to kissing Sadie. And he wanted to know what the rest was like- what more than just a kiss was like. He…He must have been out of his mind. He must've been crazy. Volchok was a psycho. A psycho who was going out with Marissa. A _psycho_! He didn't enjoy that kiss- not even a little bit. And he would not come to find him again. And if he did…it would only be to beat the shit out of him. One hundred percent. That would be the only reason. For sure.

"Shit!" he cursed, smacking his head back against the pillar. He was just fucked up. Confused at the moment, right? That's all it was. It didn't mean anything! He'd just kissed him back because he was angry, or because he was lonely, or to prove point. He would not seek out Volchok. Because he totally hadn't enjoyed it, and there was not even one tiny, minute, almost invisible part of him that wanted to repeat that experience. Not even a little bit.


End file.
